Diana's Brief Adventure on Modern Earth
by 1doesnotsimplyhavejust1fandam
Summary: When Diana realizes that Jupiter is hiding something from her about her beloved Earth, she decides to sneak out of Olympus. She travels to Earth and encounters many strange things on her journey to find out what Jupiter is keeping from her.


**Modern Myth**

I made sure the coast was clear and then raced to my moon chariot. I jumped in and grabbed the reins, then swiftly rode away from Mount Olympus. If you haven't already guessed, I snuck out. A goddess, north of a millennium old, snuck out. All because my father forbade me from visiting my beloved, Earth.

Jupiter told me it wouldn't be good and I'd believed him at first. I hadn't seen the modern world yet. But I was anxious to get to my lush green forests. I wanted to find my Hunters and return. Besides, how different could it be?

I rode Eurus and went into a spiral toward Delos, home. I was grateful for the clouds' cover as I approached my destination, I didn't want to frighten mortals. A roaring sound pierced the wind. Instinctively, I reached for an arrow and strung it in my bow. I faced my target and gaped in horror. It was a huge machine headed straight for me! I shot an arrow at its underside, and left wing, then I fled straight into a cloud.

I breathed loudly, but still heard the panicked mortals' screams. I made an impulsive decision and trailed it, protected by my marksmanship and immortality. I reached the monstrosity and illuminated its underside. I heard shouts about a "plane" going down, but I had no time to contemplate what it meant. I couldn't let these people crash.

I maneuvered above the "plane" as it plummeted earnestly. I grabbed my bow again and selected grappling arrows. I shot several at the "plane" and wove the grapples together for a bond to hold the machine up. After firing more arrows, I stopped my chariot and pulled them taut, then I lifted the "plane" above the clouds.

I screamed in delight as my passengers yelped in fear. The exhilaration was unlike anything I'd felt before. I leveled out my passengers and flew onward. I heard my passengers sigh in relief and smiled gently.

I flew in wide circles and gradually dipped toward the ground. But I noticed something was wrong; I couldn't smell the honeysuckle and fruit like I could in ancient times. I dipped the chariot faster, anxious to figure out why I couldn't smell my beloved earth. I finally landed in an empty field.

I smelled nothing as I stepped from my chariot, but the moment I touched the ground, I felt a tremor go through my body and the nearby earth. The world had been polluted by mortals, but my presence kept it at bay. I was uselessly proud of this, but it didn't matter. My home was gone because of mortals.

Anger consumed me. I only suppressed my rage because my passengers had noticed me. Some approached and ignited a deeper anger within me. An anger I'd only known when I caught Actaeon watching me bathe. They DARED approach me after what they'd done! I decided I'd smite them, but I had to do it fast. Apollo would see me when the sun rose.

I nocked my bow again and was zapped into a new scene, back on Mount Olympus. I quivered from residue anger aimed at mortals and prepared to zap back to earth. I finally noticed my father standing nearby, hands crossed, eyebrow cocked, a stoic expression on his face. It was such a mortal stance that I almost snickered, but refrained. Jupiter would take it offensively and it would hurt his Tartarus-sized ego.

"Hi, Dad! What are you up to on this fine day? Nothing? Perfect! I'd like to smite some mortals."

Jupiter had the audacity to look shocked by my outburst and asked, "Why?"

I stared at my king and answered hotly, "They've polluted Earth! I can't smell the honeysuckle anymore! There are too many sounds! It has to end!"

Jupiter sighed, "This is why I forbade your return to Earth. You want to destroy a civilization that was fought for! You might never see it, but it is better this way.

"Never!" I gasped, appalled.

Jupiter simply sighed, "Prometheus would not be pleased if you smote his prizes."

"Prometheus has been released?" I asked.

"Of course, my daughter, he wanted mortal advancement and here we are." Jupiter replied silkily.

I nodded distractedly; I planned to visit Prometheus the moment Jupiter dismissed me.

"You want to see him, don't you, daughter?" Jupiter asked.

I nodded eagerly and he said, "Very well." He waved his hand and I zapped away.

I reappeared right behind a burly Titan, Prometheus, inside his workshop. He turned, about to grab something, but he leapt a foot in the air when he saw me. He also dropped a stack of ceramics.

I sighed fondly as he scrambled to pick up pieces.

"Hello, my dear. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you for the first time in a millennium?" Prometheus asked.

I almost smiled back, but reminded myself why I was here.

"I want to smite mortals." I stated bluntly, no beating around the odorless honeysuckle bushes for me! I meant business.

Prometheus looked like he'd been slapped, "But you have friends among mortals! Why rid the world of them?"

"Because I no longer consider these monsters, friends!" I exploded. "They destroyed my world and now they must pay!"

"You're wrong, dear. They haven't destroyed it, they've merely made it theirs!" Prometheus defended.

"Yes they've made the gods' world theirs and that is unforgivable!" I replied boldly.

"It may seem like it, but they haven't destroyed the earth more than that eagle destroyed my liver."

"So, it'd not destroyed permanently?" I asked hesitantly.

Prometheus laughed, "Thank you for understanding! It took your brother ages to. The old drunk Bacchus still doesn't!"

I laughed but became serious again, "Everyone trusts mortals with Earth?"

"Indeed." Prometheus replied.

I nodded, I could accept this is Apollo and Ceres could.

"Can I still smite mortals if I accept Earth, Prometheus?"

"Of course, my dear," he answered casually.

I smirked.

~~FIN~~


End file.
